


In Darkness, There is Light

by DalekWrites



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Closeted Character, Fluff and Angst, Happens before the events of the first Descendants movie, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Poor Cogsworth (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekWrites/pseuds/DalekWrites
Summary: During the trials for the villains and henchmen of Disney, one trial in particular hits too close for home for Cogsworth.
Relationships: Cogsworth/Lumiere (Disney), Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	In Darkness, There is Light

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on an rp a friend of mine and I did.
> 
> (Note that LeFou is on trial for the events during the battle of the Beast's castle).

“Why on earth would you even follow Gaston other than lust for the man that is much more handsome and better than you?”

“It’s not what you think-!”

“Silence! You shall hear what  _ you _ did in exact detail and order!”

Cogsworth could barely stomach the final trial. He was fine with the previous seven as the crimes weren’t too terribly egregious, but this last trial…

Cogsworth didn’t realize how bad it was, and to make matters worse it hit home for him.

A little too close to home.

“You attempted murder on many servants of this very kingdom that you live in! And what for? Forbidden love and attention from his own master!”

Cogsworth could feel beads of sweat form on his face. He needed to get out, away from this, away from all the reminders, away from-

“Cogsworth, are you alright?”

Cogsworth immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked directly at the source of the voice: King Adam.

“What- oh! N-nothing your Majesty. I’m just… thinking about tomorrow’s schedule. I haven’t finished it yet, and I can’t keep that out of my mind,” he chuckled nervously. Of all people, King Adam could not know what was actually going on in Cogsworth’s mind.

“Do you… want to go finish that up? You don’t have to stay for the whole trial.”

The majordomo nodded curtly and exited out of the courtroom into the hallway quicker than he probably should have. On his way to his office, he tried his damnedest to keep his tears from falling down his face. Upon reaching his office and closing the door, he sunk to the floor and let out a sob.

“I can’t d-do this! I c-can’t keep this hidden a-anymore!” he wailed to the empty room. 

“Mon ami? Is everything alright in there?”

Cogsworth froze. Lumiére  _ followed _ him from the courthouse?!

“Y-yes! Everything is - _ hic _ \- fine!”

Lumiére apparently didn’t buy that and opened the door. Cogsworth tried to quickly wipe away the tears, but to no avail. Lumiére was in shock to see his dearest friend broken down like that and quickly went over to him, crouched to his level, and put both hands on Cogsworth’s shoulders.

“Cogsworth! S’il te plait, what is wrong?”

Half of Cogsworth’s mind was relieved that Lumiére was here, but the other half was both flustered and terrified that it  _ was  _ Lumiére instead of anybody else. Dead silence, save for Cogsworth trying to get a grip, hung in the air.

“Mon ami, please,” the gentleness and quietness of the Frenchman caught Cogsworth off guard. 

“Why… why did you follow me?” Cogsworth was starting to calm down a little bit.

“Because I know for a fact that you don’t stress schedules over justice. Something in Monsieur LeFou’s trial upsetted you.”

“…” Cogsworth couldn’t bear to tell Lumiére the truth. He didn’t want to hurt his dearest friend, the one person who could stand his pompous, stubborn, know-it-all, anxiety ridden-

Lumiére seemed to read Cogsworth’s mind because he pulled him into a very tight hug. 

Cogsworth couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. 

“I know that you’ve had a rough few days, but I’m here for you, you know,” Lumiére whispered in his ear. Cogsworth couldn't keep it in anymore.

“I love you.”

Cogsworth felt Lumiére slightly tense up. He immediately bit his lip. He knew he shouldn’t have said that!

“I love you too,” Lumiére tightened the hug. Cogsworth finally wrapped his arms around the slim Frenchman and returned the hug.

“I just… LeFou’s trial just kept reminding me of my curse sin of loving only men… I couldn’t keep it together. I just- I just-“

Lumiére pulled away from Cogsworth just a little, and pressed his forehead against the majordomo’s.

“Shhhh. Don't say another word, mon cœur.”

“Lumiére…”

“I didn’t think that I would have to fess up after that god awful trial, but I have loved you for a while, mon cher. I thought that perhaps I may have gone a little too far with hinting to you about it-“

“You mean those kisses in the dungeon and on top of the stairs?” Cogsworth replied, a little too bluntly.

Lumiére warmly chuckled, “Oui, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I mean…”

“If a woman can love a beast, why can’t two men fall in love,” Cogsworth finished.

Silence hung in the air once more. Cogsworth didn’t really want to leave Lumiére’s warm embrace. Perhaps the Enchantress gave (at least) Lumiére his gift of warmness that complemented Cogsworth’s metal cold temperature.

“Mon cher, what do  _ you _ want to do?”

Cogsworth's face filled with confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Well, should we… date a bit? See where things go?”

“But it’s illegal…” Cogsworth’s confusion gave way to fear.

“Not if we’re quiet about it,” Lumiére winked slyly. Leave it to him to find a loophole to absolutely anything.

“I… alright. We’ll give it a go. Just…”

Lumiére’s hands cupped Cogsworth’s face, and he lifted his head and planted a kiss on Cogsworth’s forehead.

“Do it slow and steady, just how you like it. Trust me, ma montre, I may push you, but I won’t push you off a cliff,” Lumiére’s smile was smirky, but his eyes had genuine love. Cogsworth couldn’t help but smile. He shyly lifted one hand, placed it behind Lumiére’s neck, reached up, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Nothing brash now, you hear?”

“Je promets,” Lumiére returned a light kiss onto Cogsworth’s lips.

“Like that,” Cogsworth muttered.

“Hm? What was that?” Lumiére waggled his eyebrows, “Did you say you wanted more, mon amour?”

Cogsworth couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You’re terrible, you know?”

“Only the best,” Lumiére planted another kiss, this time on Cogsworth’s cheek.

“I love you Lumiére,” Cogsworth smiled a genuine smile at last.

Lumiére returned the smile.

“Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I was originally going to post this fic here instead of on Tumblr, but I decided to post on Tumblr to see what reception I got and it was fairly positive. Posting it here so I can keep all my fics together lol


End file.
